<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fantasia 2020 by Corazon_De_Joker_etc, IrhelSol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855215">Fantasia 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/Corazon_De_Joker_etc'>Corazon_De_Joker_etc</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol'>IrhelSol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Внеконкурс вне рамок (з)фб [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Graphics, Horror, Humor, Inktober, Inktober 2020, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:49:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/Corazon_De_Joker_etc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>inktober2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Внеконкурс вне рамок (з)фб [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. wisp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to draw little Roci with hairstyle of tenryuubito. He carries his brother's favorite toy to Doffy sleeps better. This hare belongs to Roci... Or Doffy... or it's gift from Doffy (I can't choose.)<br/>PS: The question is what is more terrible the hare or burning Rocy, who will come to his brother?</p><p>***<br/>Решил нарисовать маленького Роси ещё с причёской тенрюбито. Он несёт в ночи любимую игрушку брату, чтобы тому лучше спалось. Заяц Доффи или Роси (или подарен Доффи брату) мы так и не решили)))</p><p>PS: вопрос, что страшнее, заяц или Роси, который дойдёт до Доффи скорей всего горящим xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. radio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the inscription on the poster "power unit"</p><p>This is a Den-Den-Mushi reference. They can be phones and surveillance cameras. Why wouldn't they be a radio? It turns around and catches waves.<br/>Music comes from the loudspeaker-shell. The snail only notifies "wave with revolutionary songs or wave for veterans or dashing wave for pirates" </p><p>***<br/>На эту тему я сразу вспомнил улиток из Ван Пис, они и телефоны, и камеры видео-наблюдения. Почему бы не быть радио-улитке? Она вращается на круге по шкале настройки, ловя нужную волну)</p><p>Кстати, звук, музыка идёт из динамика-раковины. Сама улитка, я думаю, только оповещает "радио-Fm с революционными песнями\волна для ветеранов дозора\залихватская волна для пиратов" и тд.))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. blade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bonus (blade)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Don't steal boiled broссoli from patient and don't cut off anything without need! Special for doctor D. You shouldn't dream about appendectomy and haemorrhoids, like in the old days, untill you,ll reach to spine of brain. And what do you chew all the time? You are the scalpel!"<br/>The art contain One Piece "easter egg"<br/>Coauthor Louie_Lorry (<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Louie_Lorry1/pseuds/1Louie_Lorry1">AO3</a> or <a href="https://twitter.com/ReLiliya">twitter</a> or <a href="https://vk.com/li_louie">Li&amp;Louie</a> in VK)<br/>Спасибо за соавторство Louie_Lorry, за то, что поддерживала, не давала опустить руки и забить, делилась классными советами по графике и после того, как я это отфоткал, свела и почистила в фотошопе — и красиво оформила ♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>